A Flashy Farewell
by TheZombieQueen
Summary: So this is probably the longest so-called-possible 2 shot ever so be warned! So the title is too non-sense to my liking but youll understand soon. *evil chuckle, then clears throat* I'll go off before I praise myself even more ; ENJOY :D


Valkyrie opened her eyes in a very bright room with an annoying cologne smell... Just like in the hospitals. Then it hit her. OK, she knew where exactly she was and she smiled a bit. But then she tried to remember what the _hell _just happened but nothing. The memory was hiding from her just like a little kid. She winced and searched harder inside her brain then she found it. As soon as she remembered, she regretted it immediately. She couldn't help, but started to cry. Cold tears fell without a warning and bringing loud sobs with them. Soon, the cologne smell turned into a strong blood smell. She felt weak and gazed to the building's ceiling. The ceiling, in a mili-second, disappeared and there was the blue, cloudy sky. And then it appeared again in a blink of an eye. She looked around and saw that she was lying on a delicate bed, with soft, cream white sheets. But it suddenly disappeared, as the sky, and she saw a pool of crimson red liquid, spilled all the way on a soft white ground, and the grass was visible, but it was covered with the liquid too. She grimaced when she realised that it was blood and she was lying right in the middle of the pool of blood. The blood was hers.

Then the view blurred a little and there was this bed again. She cried harder. She looked down at herself to see a total mess. Even worse than her bedroom. But she was wearing a beautiful black dress. Then she realised it was the one Skulduggery bought last year and her jaw opened automatically with amazement. She couldn't believe that the hours of work in the gym actually worked that she could fit in the even more beautiful dress. It had some extra sparkles on it. "Thanks dad." she said to herself and stood up slowly. The beautiful dress rustled as she straightened. She touched her hair. It was tied back with a pony tail. And it was so good made that she couldn't even remember how she thought pony tails were too... "girlish" for her. She wasn't surprised when she saw everyone she loved (well, mostly) in a huge, delicate building, lightened with bright sunshine. She arched an eyebrow when she saw a waterfall in the middle of the room they were in. What the heck was a waterfall doing there? She winced once more as she realised why.

This cute big buidling, was once Gordon's house. Now it was hers, eventually. She always dreamt it would be this beautiful when she was done cleaning and decorating it, without using even a little magic... OK, maybe a _little. _She was a busy girl after all.

And what got her thinking, was the smiling faces looking at her. Everyone was smiling. _Everyone. _She hasn't seen that day yet though this was enough to make her smile a bit. _But everyone... _It was impossible. Then she realised there was a little girl, about 5, helping her to get up. She was wearing a cute fluffy white dress and a silk baggy belt hanging from her little waist. "Look, I'm a model too!" she said, showing her belt and skipping around her bed. She was wearing high heeled shoes and Valkyrie laughed. She was SOO cute! She had long black hair and dark eyes just like her, maybe a little lighter. "Alice" she thought. But she was only a year old when she left! Something was _really_ wrong. She realised she was taller and she felt a little older. Although she felt that way, she looked the same. Then she couldn't help but let a tear fall down once more, a little lighter one maybe. She glanced at the room then closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was dying.

She opened her eyes and forced to put a smile on her face and let the girl hold her hand. She stood up and let herself manouvered to the little space in the middle of the crowd. _That's it. _she thought. _Everything is real. It's not a hallucination. I hope it was. It's not a bad dream because of a rotten piece of bread. I can't believe I hoped it was. _[probably from Skulduggery's house.] _No one can save me. Not this time. _She let another tear fall down her cheek. At least she wasn't feeling pain anymore.

_**-Ooh, slight creepy and dramatic, sorry :P So yeah, I got this devastating idea and urge to kill Valkyrie with a small inspiration lightning which blasted when I was watching Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince (you'll probably see what I'm talking about in the next chapter, if you're reading this of course ;]) and I said, "Man this is so badass." and I said "why not give it a try?". :D So there we go! ;) Next coming up, hope you enjoyed this devastating one ;D-**_

_**-The Great Zombie Queen**_


End file.
